Sex On The Beach
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Cuatro palabra, dos significados…- Edward es un barman que esta dolido por que Bella lo engaño, pero un día se descubrirá todo y le dará su pedido bien servido."No la odiaba por que todos los hombres la miraran la odiaba, por que me habia engañado"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**_

_**Nombre Del OS: Sex on the Beach**_

_**Autor: P4u H4L3 R4tHbOn3**_

_**Summary:**__** Cuatro palabra, dos significados…- Edward es un barman que esta dolido por que Bella lo engaño, pero un día se descubrirá todo y le dará su pedido bien servido."No la odiaba por que todos los hombres la miraran la odiaba, por que me había engañado"**_

_**Actitud OOC: Bella, ingenua e infiel, Edward, desconfiado, resentido, testarudo**_

_**Número de palabras: 4364**_

* * *

*****SEX ON THE BEACH*****

El bar estaba tranquilo esta noche, lo de siempre chavos viniéndose a divertir un poco, y yo solo observaba como se perdían en la bebida, quien soy yo?, pues fácil, yo soy el barman de este club, todos los viernes a partir de las 10 el cual era mi turno, veía como los jóvenes bailaban, casi comiéndose entre ellos, lo cual me daba envidia, hace mucho que no tenia una noche divertida y no es que no quisiera, por que pretendientas me sobraban, solo tenia que tronar los dedos y boom!! Ahí tenía a una chica.

No es que fuera presumido o me creía el súper galán, pero no tenia la culpa de tener tan buen parecido, y que todas las chicas estuvieran a mis pies… bueno no todas había una que no había caído a mis y es mas no me interesaba, si, estoy hablando de la odiosa Isabella Swan, venia cada viernes a comportarse como si fuera la mas buenota de todas las mujeres, lo admito era guapa, con ojos chocolates y cabello castaño que le llegaba a la espalda, tenia buen cuerpo y hasta ahí.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, aquí venia moviéndose como si fuera que… y lo peor, no la odiaba por que fuera guapa o por que tuviera a muchos hombres tras de ella, la odio por que… por que ella era mi novia y me engaño con el idiota de Jacob Black, el hijo del mejor amigo de su papa.

Si como lo oyen la inocente Isabella Swan no es más que una… rayos! No puedo decirlo, por que a pesar de lo que me hizo la sigo amando con la misma intensidad que la odio, aun recuerdo el día que me engaño.

_Flash back_

_Yo venia de mi practica de futbol, como siempre directo a la casa de Bella, la mujer que mas eh amado en la vida. _

_Llegue a la entrada de su casa, cuando oí unos gemidos que provenían dentro de ella, abrí de forma brusca y cual fue mi sorpresa… ahí echadotes enzima del sillón de Charlie tragándose el uno al otro_

_-BELLA!!!_

_-Edward- se levanto rápidamente mientras se acomodaba su falda, mientras que Jacob se reía de manera arrogante- yo…_

_-no digas nada- no aguante mas, y salí dando un portazo_

_Esa fue la ultima ves que vi a Isabella, todo el tiempo la evitaba, ella trataba de acercarse a mi pero me daba la media vuelta o simplemente la ignoraba, pero hubo un momento en el que dejo de seguirme y comenzó a pavonearse con todos los chicos de la universidad, y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que lo hacia era frente a mi…._

_Eso era lo que mas me enfurecía, y desde entonces la trato como lo que realmente era una cualquiera y si guerra quería guerra le iba a dar_

_Por que yo también, comencé a salir con chica tras chica que se me acercaba, y lo peor de todo era que el peor parado iba a ser yo, por que yo la seguía amando a pesar de que ella a mi no_

_Fin del flashback_

Y es así como mi odio hacia ella iba incrementado, con cada cosa que hacia

-ey!! Barman- me grito la susodicha

-que le ofrezco "señorita"- remarque la última palabra con desprecio

-mmmm- se toco la barbilla pensando

-y bien?

-quiero…. un sex on the beach…- me dijo después de ver el menú por un largo momento

-ahorita te lo preparo

-pero bien cargado…- me dispuse a preparar su dichosa bebida, no tarde mucho en hacerla

-aquí tienes- casi le avente el vaso

-gracias- dijo con voz sensual- el paga- señalo a un chico que la había estado mirando desde hace mucho tiempo, el cual ella le guiño un ojo y se marcho

Por que aun me molestaban todas esas pequeñeces, o debía de olvidarla, pero no podía, ella se divertía día con día y yo aquí como un tarado sufriendo viendo como se restregaba en el cuerpo de otro chico mientras bailaba

_Y Jacob?- _me pregunte a mi mismo- _que no se supone que debería de salir con el?_

No le tome importancia, ella podía andar con cualquiera, revolcarse con cualquiera…

Pero aun dolía a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi 6 meses no podía olvidar de que yo había sido su primero, al igual que ella había sido mi primera…

_Flashback_

_Un día como cualquier otro estábamos en su casa besándonos como de costumbre en su habitación, con mucha libertad ya que Charlie seguía en su trabajo, en aquellos momentos besarla era la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo, jamás me hubiera separado de sus carnosos labios, los cuales encajaban a la perfección con los míos._

_Entonces de pronto me llego una oleada de calor en mi cuerpo… la deseaba… la deseaba mas que el aire para respira, lo que ella sentía lo mismo por que comenzó acariciar mis brazos, para luego pasar a mi abdomen, logrando que cierta parte de mi anatomía empezara a cobrar vida._

_-Bella- dije entre jadeos- no hagas eso…_

_-que cosa?- pregunto mientras seguía con sus caricias_

_-tu sabes…_

_-esto?- pregunto mientras acariciaba el bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones, solté un gemido ante su tacto- te gusta?_

_-sabes que si…_

_-quieres mas?_

_-Bella, si empiezas sabes que no podre detenerme_

_-y quien dice que lo hagas- me dijo con voz seductora- quiero ser tuya_

_-estas segura?- pregunte debatiéndome en hacer lo que quería y complacerlo o hacer lo correcto y parar_

_-si, estoy segura de ti, hazme tuya_

_-mía- dije antes de comenzar a besarla con fiereza, ella se dejo llevar desde el primer momento, aun recuerdo sus caricias que eran provocativas y a la vez tan inocentes_

_Nuestras ropas no tardaron en desaparecer, estar desnudo sobre ella había sido la cosa mas hermosa que había experimentado, bese sus pechos deleitándome con el sabor de sus pezones que se encontraban endurecidos por su presente estado, mientras ella me acariciaba mi abdomen y brazos, quien diría que esas simples caricias serian suficientes para hacerme perder el control._

_Después de estar besando el sabroso néctar de sus pechos seguí bajando hasta bajar poco a poco hacia su estomago y vientre, hasta llegar a cierta parte de su cuerpo que me llamaba, le acaricie suavemente encima de su monte hasta poco a poco introducir mi dedo…_

_-ah- gimió_

_-te gusta nena?- mi voz sonaba ronca por la excitación_

_-Edward_

_-quieres que pare?- pregunte mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella_

_-no… _

_Seguí bombeando hasta que introducir otro de mis dedos ella gemía con cada roce, eso hacia que mi pene se endureciera mas y mas a causa de esa hermoso sonido, era una sensación dolorosamente deliciosa, seguí con mi trabajo hasta que sentí que sus paredes se cerraban contra mis dedos, lo saque lentamente y probé el delicioso jugo que salía de ella_

_-sabroso_

_-te necesito…- gimió- te necesito dentro de mí_

_-estas segura amor?- le pregunte no quería que pensara que quería abusar de ella_

_-nunca lo estado mas en mi vida- me posicione entre sus piernas y poco a poco fui entrando en ella, sabia que era su primero, sentí como se rompía la barrera entre nosotros, estar dentro de ella era la sensación mas cálida y sabrosa que jamás eh sentido, pero tenia que ser cuidadoso ya que le dolía, lo sabia por que sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda_

_-estas bien?_

_-espera un momento y seguiremos- dijo entre jadeos_

_Un momento después levanto sus caderas en señal de que siguiéramos y fue lo que hice, la embestí lentamente para que se fuera acoplando a mi, hasta que sentí que movía sus caderas mas y mas lo que me decía que quería que aumentara la velocidad y eso hice, comencé a moverme de manera mas rápida…_

_-mas Edward, mas fuerte_

_-a tus ordenes- dije mientras embestía mas y mas fuerte, cuando sentí que sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de mi miembro, seguí un poco mas hasta que me libere en ella, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, aun unidos me acosté un lado de ella_

_-eso a sido…_

_-maravilloso- completo por mí con una sonrisa_

_-Exacto- sonreí, pero había olvidado algo importante- oh dios!! No nos hemos protegido… dios Bella lo siento…- me callo con un beso_

_-no te preocupes, tomo la pastilla, es buena para la piel- rio_

_-te amo Bella_

_-yo también Edward, con toda mi alma- dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en mis brazos_

Todo aquello había sido una mentira, y yo como tonto había caído, me quede observando otro momento el lugar donde ella estaba con sus amigos, de vez en cuando ella volteaba a verme, pero en seguida retiraba la mirada, parecía un adolecente, como si ella me fuera a lastimar mas de lo que ha hecho.

De pronto ella se levanto, de su mesa y camino hacia mi dirección, o más bien hasta la barra en donde estaba yo seguramente se la había acabado su bebida y quería otra

-Edward?- me pregunto en cuanto estuvo frente a la barra

-que te ofrezco?

-podemos hablar?

-esa bebida no la conozco, pida algo que este en el menú por favor

-Edward por favor, escúchame- rogo, o sea todavía tenia el descaro de pedirme un favor después de todo lo que me dijo

-perdón? Me estas pidiendo que te escuche? No lo creo señorita- dije con burla

-pero…

-ahora si no te molesta tengo que trabajar- la interrumpí dándole la espalda

-perdóname- me pareció escuchar que me decía, pero a lo mejor ni era ella con tanto ruido se confunden las voces

La noche siguió lo normal, Bella no se me volvió a acercar, solamente cuando quería un trago nuevo y siempre me pedía lo mismo, y yo se lo daba, no quería relacionarme con ella mas que para el puro trabajo.

Por fin todo se había acabado, la gente ya se había ido solo estaban los encargados de dejar todo limpio para la noche siguiente.

Hoy era mi día de descanso y no tenia nada que hacer, estuve dando vueltas en mi cama, a lo mejor así y se me ocurría algo pero nada, vi mi reloj que estaba en mi buro, apenas eran las 10:30 y yo seguía en cama, en eso sonó el timbre

-quien será

Baje para ver quien era, los toquidos se estaban volviendo mas insistentes

-ya voy!!- grite mientras llegaba, pero los timbrazos seguían, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella

-hola Edward- me saludo, hace mucho que no la veía después de lo de ya saben quien me empecé a distanciar de sus amigos que en parte también eran míos pero no quería estar con nadie que interactuara con ella, parecía infantil pero era una forma de auto protegerme del dolor- hace mucho que no hablamos

-Alice que haces aquí?-pregunte tratando de no ser tan cortante

-pues que no puedo ver a un amigo?- alce la ceja- esta bien, vine a platicar contigo

-sobre que?

-sobre Bella?

-no tengo nada de que hablar sobre ella- respondí molesto

-pero…

-si no tienes mas que decirme puedes irte- le indique la salida

-no!!- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-que dijiste?

-dije que "no", esto ya fue demasiado y los dos son unos cabezas duras

-de que demonios hablas Alice?

-sobre lo que paso

-a mi me quedo perfectamente claro lo que paso, yo lo vi así que no hay ninguna confusión

-pero no era lo que tu creías…

-ah no?- asintió- entonces que es?

-ella me hizo jurar que no te lo diría- murmuro

-si no tienes nada que decirme por favor vete

-a caso estas sordo, dije que no- gruño- prometí que no te diría pero…argh!! Ya me canse de ver como ustedes dos se auto destruyen con todo esto

-Alice sabes que no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo verdad?

-en eso estoy… mira lo que te voy a decir a lo mejor no me vas a creer pero haya tu

-y bien?

-Bella es inocente, no es lo que tú piensas

-Aja- dije con sarcasmo- lo que pasa es que esa era su gemela que la había venido a visitarla, no?

-no, si era ella pero tu no sabes como pasaron las cosas

-a ver tu dime…- no podía creer que siguiera escuchando esto

-ella iba a ir a verte a tu practica, pero en cuanto salió se encontró con Jacob Black…

-ah y pensó que revolcarse con el era mejor- interrumpí- entiendo ahora vete

-eres un terco, tu sabias que a Jacob siempre le ha gustado Bella, no crees que si a Bella le hubiera interesado el no andaría con el desde cuando, por que ser tu novia si quiere a otro?

-a lo mejor me estaba utilizando para darle celos y lo logro

-ash!!! Eres un necio, justo como me dijo ella

-no me importa, eso ya paso y ya he sufrido mucho con eso

-y crees que ella no? Que esta súper contenta? Tu no sabes como la ha pasado, pero yo si

-no si se nota que esta súper tristísima, yendo a los bares a restregarse contra los hombres

-en algo estas equivocado

-en que cosa?

-ella no ha ido a bares, solo a uno

-y cual es la diferencia? Lo esencial no cambia- respondí como si fuera lógico, esta chica a donde quería llegar

-pero no sabes que todo este tiempo va solamente a tu bar

-y?

-ay dios! Como puedes ser tan tonto

-por que soy tonto? Por que?

-por que ella hace todo eso para llamar tu atención!!!

-Alice habla mas claro si? Ve al grano

-quieres que vaya al grano? Bien lo hare- tomo aire- ELLA TE AMA!!!

-deja de decir tonterías Alice… si ella me amara no me hubiera engañado con el idiota de Black

-eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella

-esta mas que claro que no lo hare- dije mientras me cruzaba los brazos

-no seas necio Edward, no tienes idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido, tu no la oyes llorar por las noches…

-y crees que yo no eh sufrido?- dije interrumpiendo su monologo- que yo no me siento a morir cada vez que la veo en brazos de otro hombre? Que verla así no me hace sufrir?

-y ella crees que se siente mejor cuando tu también estas en brazos de otra chica?- me contraataco- ambos se están destruyendo con todo esto, ella lo hace por que quiere olvidarte o al menos eso era al principio

-como que al principio?

-ella al principio pensó que olvidarte seria lo mejor después de lo que te hizo, pero después lo hizo para darte celos… por favor Edward habla con ella, esto no puede seguir así- dio la media vuelta y se detuvo en la puerta- hazme caso ella también sufre, solo escucha a tu corazón el te dará la respuesta- diciendo esto salió de mi casa

Ahí en medio de mi sala, estaba pensando en que hacer, descifrando alguna se las palabras de Alice, era en serio que ella aun me quería, dios que hacer?, una parte de mi quiere creer esto e ir con ella y decirle que la amo y hacerla mía una y otra y otra vez, pero la otra duda de todo y me dice que me aleje, aun tenia las palabras de Alice en mi mente:

_Tú no la oyes llorar por las noches…._

Llorar? Ella llora por mí?

-que debo hacer?

Desearía que hubiera alguien que me dijera que hacer en estos momentos, Alice ya me había dado algo en que pensar, y siempre en este tipo de casos tenia la razón era psíquica o algo parecido

-que hago?- como si alguien me fuera a responder

_Escucha a tu corazón, el te dará la respuesta_

Mi corazón ya sabía la respuesta sin necesidad de darle muchas vueltas a las cosas

Tome mis llaves y me subí a mi volvo, fui a la de Bella afortunadamente afuera no estaba la patrulla de Charlie pero si la camioneta de ella, estacione mi coche atrás de su camioneta y camine hacia la entrada, no se por que estaba tan nervioso por todo esto, enfrente de la puerta y justo cuando iba a tocar un ruido me llamo la atención parecía algo así como una discusión:

_-que no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo- ese era la voz de Bella parecía molesta- pro tu culpa ahora soy tan infeliz_

_-vamos Bells- era yo o esa era la voz de Jacob Black_

_-no me llames así entiende!!! Que no te das cuenta que no te quiero_

_-ya me canse de que siempre me rechaces, oíste!!- se oyeron los gritos del perro_

_-pues tu sabes bien el motivo, si no fuera por ti y tu estúpida amenaza ahora seria feliz a lado de Edward_

_-otra vez ese perdedor- gruño frustrado- debí haberlo matado cuando tuve oportunidad_

_-no se te ocurra, por eso hice lo que me dijiste por eso fingí haberlo engañado contigo para que estuviera a salvo, así que no se te ocurra hacerle daño- _así que esa era la verdad, Bella se había sacrificado para salvarme, ahora todo tenia sentido, ahora recuerdo su mirada cuando los encontré no era de cinismo era de tristeza, tristeza por perderme por culpa de ese idiota de Jacob

_-si pero tenias que estar conmigo- se oyeron unos fuertes pasos- y ahora serás mía- se oyó un ruido se algo cayéndose_

_-no Jacob!!_

Y que estaba haciendo yo haya afuera, le di una patada a la puerta y esta se abrió en un ruido muy fuerte que hizo que ambos voltearan, Bella se estaba cubriendo, al parecer le había roto la blusa y el estaba con sus manos en su cintura

-Edward?- dijo Bella en tono feliz

-vaya, vaya- Jacob dejo caer a Bella y camino hacia mi- tu que haces aquí? Que no ves que la estamos pasando bien…

-no te atrevas a tocarla- dije furioso

-que no sabes que ella es mía ahora, así que vete

-jamás la dejare, ya la deje mucho tiempo y eso no volverá a pasar- voltee a verla que aun seguía en el suelo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas no se si de felicidad o por el susto que este idiota le había hecho pasar- así que vete de aquí

-en tus sueños- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia mi, dándome un golpe en estomago que me doblo por un momento

-Edward!!

No hice caso al grito de mi amada por que el idiota se me había aventado encima, pero esta vez fui mas rápido y logre esquivarlo, logrando que este resbalara con algunos pedazos de porcelana del florero que se había roto, aproveche ese momento para darle una patada en el estomago que lo dejo en el suelo tirado, lo que no esperaba era que de un movimiento rápido se levantara y me regresara el golpe en la mandíbula, el golpe no me dolió pero si me aturdió un poco, en ese momento se lanzo hacia mi, ambos caímos en un golpe sordo, mientras el seguía dándome golpe tras golpe yo trataba de esquivarlos lo mas que podía pero me estaba siendo imposible por que este hombre parecía un ropero así que hice lo único que me iba funcionar, le di una patada en sus bajos, y funciono ya que se dejo caer del otro lado tomándose sus joyas, rodando y chillando de dolor aproveche el momento lo tome de su playera y lo lance a la calle…

-y no te atrevas a volver imbécil!!- le grite mientras cerraba la puerta, no sin antes oír su amenaza que no me importo por el momento lo único que quería era tener a Bella en mis brazos

Me acerque a ella que estaba aun en el suelo con expresión asustada y tapándose con los pedazos de su blusa, me puse a su altura para acariciarle su cara, sentí que temblaba, la tome entre mis brazos, para darle apoyo, mientras ella lloraba

-shh Bella, ya esta bien amor, todo esta bien- sentí que se tensaba

-amor?- me pregunto confusa- pero… tu no… tu no me odias?

- por que odiaría a la persona que amo?

-pero…

-lo se todo amor, acabo de escuchar la verdad- dije mientras quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos- por que no me dijiste nada?

-no quería que te hiciera daño- comenzó a llorar de nuevo- hubiera tenido la culpa

-no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi con el, fue mucho peor que cualquier golpe o cualquier herida

-perdóname todo el daño que te hice- me dijo entre sollozos

-no hay nada que perdonar- dije mientras la besaba- nada, quieres un vaso de agua?

-no

-entonces?

-quiero…- me miro a los ojos- quiero un sex on the beach bien cargado- vi oscuridad en sus ojos

-será un placer señorita

En ese momento sentí que todos estos meses nunca hubieran existido, en cuanto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, nos besamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, mientras eso pasaba sentí como su pierna rodeaba mi cintura, entendí el mensaje a la perfección, la tome de trasero y la cargue para que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura, entre beso y beso, sentí que me estaba excitando mas y mas, mis pantalones se hacían cada vez mas pequeños, por que sentí a Bella gemí seguro lo había notado

-veo que estas listo?- ronroneo seductoramente

-estoy mas que listo, lastima que solamente pueda darte tu "sex" pero no "on the beach"

-me conformo con lo primero- volvió a besarme con fiereza- vamos a mi cuarto

La lleve cargando hasta el segundo piso eso sin dejar de besarnos, llegamos a la entrada de su cuarto, y de manera difícil- ya que ella me estaba besando el cuello y perdía toda la concentración- pude abrir su puerta, camine hasta llegar a su cama y la tumbe ahí pero sin dejar de besarnos.

-hazme el amor Edward

-no sabes cuanto eh esperado para oírte decir eso

Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, me incline para besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta entre medio de sus pechos, al parecer había olvidado el hecho de que tenia la blusa rota, y eso me facilitaba besar sus pechos.

Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos y cada gemido provocaba que mi pene se endureciera mas y mas, baje mas y mas de su estomago hasta su vientre, desabroche su pantalón para seguir bajando hasta el lugar que mas me llamaba su atención, levanto sus caderas para facilitarme la tarea le baje los pantalones seguida de su ropa interior, me deleite con el aroma que desprendía su sexo y sin pensarlo lo devore entero, sus gemidos me excitaban mas y mas sentía que dentro de poco mis pantalones iban a estallar

-alto!- me detuvo con un grito- me toca a mi

Se levanto y me tumbo ella en la cama de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho comenzó a besarme el pecho, deteniéndose a lamer mi abdomen, esas simples caricias me volvían loco, bajo hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón y lo desabrocho, jalando para bajarlo llevándose mi ropa interior con ellos descubriendo mi enorme erección que estaba mas que lista para el ataque

Siguió besándome el abdomen hasta llegar al mi miembro que lo vio de manera lasciva, antes de tomarlo con su mano y comenzar a subir y bajar causándome el mayor placer

-Bella- gemí- basta estoy a punto de…

-eso es lo que quiero Edward vente en mi, vamos

Siguió con sus movimientos, cada ves eran mas rápidos y yo ya no aguantaba mas, con unos movimientos mas me derrame en su mano, ella lo siguió acariciando era la sensación mas placentera sentir sus masajes con mis fluidos, era muy candente

-eres mi perdición Bella- dije agitado

-y aun no termina- de nuevo comenzó a masajearme y mi pene no tardo en volver a endurecerse, esta mujer iba a matarme

Me levante de nuevo para dejarla debajo de mi y la volví a besar con fiereza mientras que colocaba la punta de mi miembro en su entrada, tentándola y torturándola

-por favor- me rogo, ya que aun seguía jugando con ella

-por favor que amor?- pregunte con voz ronca

-deja de torturarme y entra en mí de una vez- movió sus caderas de tal forma que hizo que entrara en ella de golpe

-oh Bella- gemí de placer, mantenía mis movimientos lentos como para empezar la acción pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes ya que me pedía que le diera más fuerte

-mas Edward, dale mas fuerte

-a tus ordenes amor- aumente la fuerza de mis embestidas, el sonido de sus gemidos y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar hacia que me excitara aun mas, y eso aumentándole los gemidos que dábamos, seguí embistiendo cada ves mas fuerte

-Edward me voy a venir- gimió

-hazlo amor- unas embestidas mas y sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de mi, yo seguí embistiendo hasta que yo también me derrame dentro de ella

-eso ha sido…

-fantástico- a completo por mi

-te amo Isabella Swan, jamás volveré a dudar de ti

-yo también te amo Edward, jamás te volveré a engañar jamás, no mas mentiras

-No más mentiras- repetí- entonces… que te parece la segunda ronda?

-ok, pero esta vez yo invito

Ambos reímos ante su comentario, para después comenzar otra ronda de sexo desenfrenado junto al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola people!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este OS que eh preparado, espero contar con su apoyo nos vemos**

**Bye**


	2. VOTOS

**LAS VOTACIONES DEL CONCURSO **

**BITCH BELLA CONTEST COMIENZAN DEL 20 AL 24 DE MAYO**

**ESPERO CONTAR CON SU VOTO**

**PORFA!**

**EN ESTA PAGINA:**

.net/u/2291848/Bitch_EdwardxBella_Contest

SIN ESAPCIOS


End file.
